


Fill You, Erase You

by areumdawn



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Pastfic, Pre-Canon, listen fill you erase you by 5urprise, soobin's pov
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdawn/pseuds/areumdawn
Summary: Di dalam hatinya yang muram, Beomgyu datang ke dalamnya dan duduk mengamati Soobin. Menemani kekosongan pada hatinya selama ini.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Beomgyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Fill You, Erase You

Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Choi Soobin, aku sudah menjadi _trainee_ selama tiga tahun. Aku mempunyai teman _trainee_ yang sangat akrab, meskipun perbedaan umur kami hanya terpaut satu tahun⸺ _tapi aku yang lebih tua_ ⸺dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_. Alasannya karena, _“Kita hanya beda satu tahun, aku ingin kita seperti teman sebaya!”_

Oh, ya, aku belum memperkenalkan siapa orangnya, dia adalah Choi Beomgyu. Kami tinggal di gedung asrama yang sama, karena itu juga Beomgyu sering sekali berkunjung ke kamarku dan mengganggu waktu istirahatku. Dia selalu membawa boneka kesayangannya, boneka itu adalah pemberian dariku, dia sangat menyukainya.

Kami selalu pergi ke mana-mana bersama, bahkan _trainee_ yang lain pun sampai mengira bahwa kami berpacaran. Tidak, aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan temanku sendiri. Bahkan, jika agensi tau, kami akan mendapat teguran. Maka dari itu, aku perlahan mulai menjauhi Beomgyu.

Beomgyu masih sering datang ke kamarku, namun aku sudah mengganti pin agar dia tidak dapat membuka pintu kamarku. Bahkan, aku sampai berlatih lebih awal agar dapat menghindarinya. Dia selalu mengirimiku pesan dan bertanya, _“Soobin, apa aku ada salah?”_. Beomgyu juga sering menungguku selepas latihan, tapi aku selalu beralasan untuk menghindarinya.

Sampai tiba di mana akhirnya dia mulai mengabaikanku, dan kami memutuskan untuk menjadi orang asing bagi satu sama lain. Pikiranku kalut, hatiku terasa hampa. Aku tidak ingin kami berakhir seperti ini. Aku merindukan Beomgyu.

Rindu, bagaimana dirinya selalu menemaniku saat aku sedang tertekan. Rindu, bagaimana dirinya mengajariku untuk memasang _eye lens._ Rindu, bagaimana dia selalu membuatku tertawa dengan tingkah konyolnya. Aku seperti kehilangan dirinya, memang sesuatu lebih berharga jika dia telah pergi. Beomgyu hilang dari jangkauanku. Saat itu juga aku ingin egois dan memaksakan diri.

Aku mendatangi kamar Beomgyu, dan mengetuknya tanpa jeda. Ketika pintu terbuka, lalu menampilkan sosok yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku rindu Beomgyu. Hatiku merindukan dia yang datang dan duduk mengamati, menemani kekosongan hatiku selama ini. Saat itu juga aku langsung memeluknya dan air mata penyesalanku turun. Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan orang yang sangat berarti untukku? Beomgyu sangat berarti segalanya untukku, tidak ada yang seperti dirinya.

Beomgyu membalas pelukanku dan ikut menangis, dan kami berakhir menangis bersama. Aku membicarakan hal yang ada di dalam benakku akhir-akhir ini.

“Beomgyu, aku rindu kamu. Nggak mudah buatku untuk pergi tinggalin kamu sendirian. Setiap langkah yang aku ambil terasa berat. Beomgyu, kamu mau ‘kan maafin aku?” kataku.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Beomgyu mengangguk, “Soobin, kalau aku ada salah, tolong kasih tau aku. Kalau kamu ada masalah, kamu boleh cerita ke aku, kita ‘kan teman.” Beomgyu tersenyum. Cantik. Bulu matanya yang lentik. Wajahnya yang bersinar di bawah temaram lampu, tetapi tetap cantik.

“Beomgyu, aku mau kita lebih dari teman.”

Saat itu juga Beomgyu memberikan sebuah kecupan seringan kupu-kupu pada bibirku, dan dia tersipu malu. Kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan tanpa status.


End file.
